Yo El Pirata, Ella Mi Bella Doncella
by InsenseFraise
Summary: Fem!South Italy x Spain. After a series of events and suspicions, Romina  Fem!S. Italy  ends up boarding Antonio's ship only to find: one,that he is a pirate, two, the adventure of a lifetime, and three, she has the hots for Toni.  FAIL!Summary
1. Mi Doncella, Adolorida

**A/N: I felt like doing a fem!Romano (In this case Romina, since it sounds like "Romano") and Spain fanfic. It is set in some semi-alternate universe in 1500's Andalucia, Spain. I like Fem!Love o3o. I hope the character's aren't totally OOC  
**

**So onto a semi-fail. I'm actually quite proud of this one in comparison to my other one's though. **

**Oh and Spain's Pirate nickname comes from what they call the Spanish soccer team xD. I think it's appropriate seeing as his pirate self wears a red jacket. Ah, Antonio, so cute x3 When he isn't being the terror of the high seas, that is.**

**I apologize in advance for any fails (humor, grammar, or otherwise). **

**Also, I kinda made the chapter titles sort of like Kuroshitsuji. _Mi Doncella, adolorida _Could be translated as My maiden, distraught. **

* * *

Antonio Fernandez wasn't the sort of man you could see walking down the street and automatically think _pirate_, but that was perhaps the reason he pulled it off so well. His innocent, naïve, expression gave the impression of a different person. Whenever anybody saw him, all they would see was a handsome young man, early to mid-twenties, with a childlike personality that was reflected in his vibrant eyes and playful grin. The hero the Spanish pirates named _La Furia Roja _and the nightmare the English named _the Red Reaper_ were the last things to come to mind.

The servants bustled around like bees trying to get everything in perfect order for the young master's arrival. All of the servants except Romina, that is. She could care less about Antonio coming home. Besides, if she tried to do anything, she'd probably break something anyways. So instead, she sat down on the nice big couch that was hardly ever used.

Paloma, the Mexican creole that did most of the cleaning,looked at Romina and frowned.

"Romi, I'm really surprised that Master Antonio hasn't fired you yet."

Romina scoffed "So am I."

"Especially with that attitude."

Romina had to smile. Paloma was the only one she could actually deal with, and reciprocally, Paloma was one of the couple of people who could deal with Romina's harsh temper and rash personality.

"I he couldn't handle it, he would have already kicked me out the door."

Deciding to lay down a bit longer, Romina put her head on the armrest and looked up at the extravagant carvings on the ceiling of the mansion. It was surely relaxing not doing anything...

"Romi! I'm back!" A cheerful man's voice called.

_Ah, shit, no...He's back...?_

"Romi!"

"Why'd you bother coming back, you bastard?" She scowled as she got up from the couch. "It was relaxing not having an annoying idiot shout in your ear all day."

_Maybe that will make him go away. _

"You know you couldn't wait to see me, Romi!" He said in teasing tone of voice, pulling her into a bear hug from behind.

Trying to wriggle free from Antonio's grasp was impossible, as she had found out before. So she settled for a simple demand to let him go and kicking him in the shin. The usual.

"Let me go!" she shouted. But when she tried to kick him, she realized that she had really kicked an empty space.

"Not getting me this time." he teased.

She elbowed him in the stomach and as soon as she felt his arms loosen, she ran free. "Not cute, Romina!" He called after her.

As she rounded the corner she found Paloma watching the whole scene. Romina gasped in surprise as she came face to face with Paloma's waiting grin.

"Didn't I tell you last time, Romi? The reason he never cares what you do is because he-"

"Shut up. Don't say it" Romina hissed. This wasn't going where she would want it to go.

"He..."

"Don't you dare." She gritted her teeth together

"He likes you."

"I told you not to say it!"

Paloma snickered. " You are such a fool, Romi. The handsome, rich, young master is into you. You could at least fake liking him."

"I'm not a hypocrite Looks and money aren't everything, Paloma. I don't want a man who thinks he can get with me because he's good looking or has money. I want a friend who actually cares for me. Not a boss who wants me to worship the ground he walks on.

* * *

Romina was (rudely) awaken from her nap by loud cheering. Dammit. Didn't these people know what a siesta meant?

Angrily stomping her way down the stairs with a scowl for everyone in her way, Romina was short of exploding. She wasn't a particularly friendly woman when she was abruptly awakened from her nap.

The cheering had come from Antonio's arena. Immediately, she knew there was some bullfight going on. She decided to go, not because she liked bullfighting, but simply because she wouldn't be able to get back to sleep and because she had nothing better to do.

"Ole!" The jubilant cheers rang around the circle of spectators. Did rich people seriously find this entertaining? When she finally made it to the edge of the ring, she saw that it wasn't just any bullfighter. It was Antonio. She let out a small gasp as she watched him gracefully dodge the bull's deadly horns. He was grinning that same stupid playful grin that he always had on.

_Is he not afraid?_

Antonio's graceful movements didn't look like he was having a picnic with death, but rather, he looked like he was dancing. The bull had already received his third _ estoque _meaning that the fight would be over soon, but the bull was still strong enough to put up a fight. Antonio didn't look worried.

It wasn't until then that Romina saw his outfit, perhaps the most elegantly embroidered matador costume she had ever seen. It was a simple white shirt that was tied by two strings at the collar, topped off with a black jacket with elegant silver embroidery adorning the the trim. His belt and pants were both black with silver embroidery on the sides. It looked really good on him, but of course Antonio was just one of those men who could easily pull off wearing greasy rags.

_He has a really nice ass, and those pants show it off so well..._She thought.

Then she caught herself. _What the hell am I saying? I shouldn't find him this attractive! And this isn't the first time I've seen him in a matador outfit. Since when do I look at people's butts...more specifically _Antonio's_? _

_Shut up, jackass. Why not enjoy the view a bit longer?_

_You just called your subconscious a jackass. How does that make you feel?_

_Pretty good actually. Considering that she's being stupid. _

_Oh, shut up. _

Before she got even more turned on by this, she decided to leave the arena and go sit on her favorite bench by the well in the fields. She could get away from Antonio there.

* * *

Romina slumped by the well. Paloma's teasing voice still rang in her ears.

_He likes you! _

Yeah, right. He was a gentleman of the highest social standing. She was his maid. He was elegant and graceful. She was clumsy and unsophisticated. He was absolutely gorgeous. She was plain. He was playful and childlike. She was grumpier than an 80 year old woman who lived alone in a hut in the middle of nowhere. What could she possible have that Antonio could want?

Not the money. Not the grace. Not the usefulness. Not the beauty.

_Paloma, you are wrong.  
_

She thought about the time Antonio really must have gotten fed up with her and tried to convince her sister's boss to switch her for her cuter, more obedient, polite, graceful little sister. Obviously that's proof that he didn't like her at all.

Her fists balled up until she felt her nails biting into her skin. Dammit. Why couldn't she be like Feli? Why couldn't people like her just as much as they liked her sister?

Tears began to flow down her cheeks in small streams, each one part of her own inner feelings that she kept locked up for son long.

_Romina? _A man's voice whispered behind her.


	2. Mi Pirata, Amigable

**A/N: Hey, gais :D**

**First off, I would like to thank you all for all the love I've gotten on this fic ^_^ I wasn't expecting it to be this loved. **

**Second: OK. This chapter is pretty fluffy. And there is a bit of OOCness. . I promise the next chapter will be better, gomenasai! **

**Translations will be included at the bottom, as with anything else. **

**Again, pardon all that fluff Dx I'll get back on to some actual stuff later. I should be updating sooner because I'm at home with mono, and have nothing else to do Dx **

* * *

Romina suppressed a gasp. How long had Antonio been standing there watching her cry? A long time, probably. The sun hadn't completely set when she came here, now it seemed almost gone.

"_Por qué lloras,__ princesa?" _His voice was serious and a bit sympathetic.

Antonio was the last person she wanted to see her her cry, so with her hands, she hastily wedged the tears away from her eyes. "I'm not crying, jackass." She said in between sobs.

_Well, that was convincing, Romina, s_he thought.

"Don't bother lying to cover up the obvious, _querida_."

The grass swished and crunched as Antonio made his way towards her. Before he got to her, she tried to get up and run away, but it was useless. He grabbed her firmly by the wrist and pulled her towards him so she was looking straight in his olive green eyes.

"Now tell me. Why are you crying?"

"I don't want to! Let go of me you, bastard!" she fidgeted and tried to wriggle lose, but some part of her just wanted to break down and cry it all out in Antonio's arms, knowing that he would listen to every word. Secretly, she hoped that he would insist.

"Romina, if I did anything to hurt you, let me know. I-" He paused. "I honestly don't know if you hate me or if you're mad at me for something. But in either case, I would like to know. Do you hate me?"

Ignoring his question, she asked him why he was here in the first place, but Antonio simply replied that he wasn't going to say anything until she answered his.

Oh, God. How to tell him. Maybe he would settle for something vague

"I- I don't hate you." she choked.

"So, are you mad at me?"

To tell him now, or to keep herself shut for who knows how long?

"Y-you don't want me here anyways, so why should you care?"

Antonio was taken a bit aback by her accusation, but didn't let it show. Instead, he tried to prod her further. "Now, why would you think that, _querida_?"

Did this idiot seriously, not know? Romina scowled. "Don't pretend you don't remember! Last time you met with that Roderich guy, you tried to switch me up with my sister!"

Antonio broke out into a small smile. "I got a bit frustrated with you not listening to me. Oddly enough, Roderich had agreed, but in the end I realized that I hadn't taken up your feelings into consideration, and backed down."

Okay, so maybe she had been a bit too quick to judge him. "You're an idiot."

Antonio knit his eyebrows together. "I'm...an idiot?"

"A big one."

"I'm not sure I understand..."

"Why didn't you switch? You like Feli better anyway." She muttered turning away.

He gently clamped her chin in his hand and made her look at him. "Looks like you're the big dummy, dummy."

"What?" She sputtered indignantly.

His lips twitched trying to suppress a grin. Noticing this, Romina scowled even more,

"Why would you think that I like your sister better than you?"

Romina scowled more than before. Was he just trying to piss her off? Well, it was working. "Why wouldn't you? She's listens to everything you tell her to do, she's artsy, and she's a hell of a lot cuter than I am. Please. Don't come at me with your sympathetic bullshit."

This time, Antonio just flat out laughed. If it she had been in the mood for it, she would have kicked him.

When he was done, he took her other hand and held both of them. "You really are a little bit of a fool."

"She may be all those things, but I'm kind of used to my spoiled little princess badmouthing me and breaking everything I own. It just wouldn't be the same." He smiled. "Feli is cute, but you're beautiful. There is a difference in that."

All the body heat in her body rose to her face at that moment. Quickly, she jerked away from Antonio's grasp, turned around and began to run away. Did he really just say what she thought he said? Her? Beautiful? No. No. He was just trying to be the stereotypical Spaniard and profess his undying love for everything in the world. N-nothing special about that right?

Antonio grinned in amusement, ran up behind her and like he had done earlier, he picked her up in a huge bear hug.

"_A donde vas? Solo te dije que eres guapa..."_

"Let me go, you bastard!"

Antonio laughed. "Romi, you're as red as a tomato!"

"Shut the hell up!" She couldn't help but to giggle a bit herself.

"What's this? She's giggling now?" He loosened his grip and began to tickle her on the ribs.

"Stop it, jackass!" She said laughing harder now.

He pulled his arms away and grinned sheepishly. "Sorry, It's just that I had never heard you laugh before."

Romina paused too. It's true. She never really smiled or laughed that often, now that she thought about it.

Antonio sucked in some air. "Oh yeah, you asked me why I was here earlier, and I said that if you told me your problems, I'd tell you why. Well, pretty much the same reason you were here. I come up here to think about things."

Romina blinked. She rarely got to see Antonio serious about anything. He was usually annoyingly cheery and energetic.

The serious facade he had on broke out into a silly grin once again. "Ah, well. We should get going. It's getting late, and I have a meeting with a couple of acquaintances tonight, and we'll be leaving on business next week, so I'm a little pressed on time."

"Can I go with you on your trip?" She asked calmly. It wasn't that she wanted to follow Antonio to the ends of the earth or some weird romantic fantasy crap like that, but she wanted to get the hell out of this town. That and she wanted to see if he would say yes to that.

Antonio's eyebrows shot up. Something seemed to wash over his face, something that she hadn't seen before. It was as if he was hiding something.

"No." He mumbled

"Why not?" She challenged.

" It's boring and not to mention the miserable conditions. The sea just isn't the place for someone like you. You'll be begging to be back within a couple of days."

"No I won't. It can't be as ba-"

"Let's go back inside" He said, pulling her along.

_He's definitely hiding something _Romina thought. _Probably another woman or some crap like that. _The touch of his hands felt different from earlier. They were colder and more nervous. What was it that he didn't want her to know?

* * *

**Translations: Don't trust my Spanish orthography. I may be missing a few accents here and there...**

_Por qué lloras, princesa? -_ Why are you crying, princess? (In Spanish princess is a term of endearment...I'm not sure if it's like that in English though *fail* I've just never heard anyone use it like that unless they were talking to their kids :/ Also, I used the informal instead of the formal speech. You wouldn't say it like this to someone that you didn't know, and I'll shut up now, because I'm starting to sound like a teacher. )

_Querida_(To a female), _Querido _(To a male.): Means darling or beloved.

_A donde vas? Solo te dije que eres guapa... _Where are you going? I only told you that you were pretty/beautiful/ hot/ attractive.


	3. Dos Idiotas Mas

**A/N:**

**Thank you guys for reading :D! Also, thanks to those who reviewed as well, and I wish I could reply, but hates me, apparently... :T But you know I would like to thank you. **

**So, this chapter has a lot of filler in it too, but it's kind of sort of necessary filler. That and who doesn't want some Bad Touch Trio in their lives? **

**So, onto fillers and some probable fails! (Yeah, I know I promised less filler . Sowwy!) **

**As usual, translations an notes are on the bottom ^_^ **

* * *

Romina ground her teeth together for what may have been the fourth time in a minute. Acquaintances? More like drinking buddies. Antonio and his two friends weren't exactly discussing business, unless, what he meant by 'business' was drinking, gambling, and just overall acting like a sophomoric gaggle of twits. Somehow, she had had the luck to get back at the house with Antonio at the moment they arrived.

She turned around to glare at the Frenchman. "You lift my skirt up one more time, you bearded bastard, and I swear I will castrate you with the tickler."*

The blond chuckled and took a sip of his wine before turning to Antonio. "Your maid is quite the enchantress, _non_?" With that said, he scooted closer to Antonio and began run his hand down his thigh.

_Okay, that's interesting. _Romina rolled her eyes.

"Well, I assume most women wouldn't be happy if you tried to look under their skirts, Francis" Antonio replied, completely oblivious to the Frenchman's blatant sexual advances.

"Oi, _Fraulein_! Can you bring me more _bier_!"

"I just brought you some five minutes ago, you raging alcoholic!" She protested, turning to face the grinning silver haired German.

"But I finished it." He said with a scowl

"Maybe it's because you have an alcohol problem!" She bit out.

"Bitch, I'm not drunk yet!" He shoved his scowling face inches from hers. She didn't flinch, but she ground her teeth together even more.

"Well, you're going to be if you don't stop swinging beer around like it's water, jackass!"

"You aren't the one drinking so why should you care?"

And there was much grinding of the teeth.

Eventually, she gave in. "Fine. But this is the last one!"

"_Total gro__ßartig! _Kesesesese!_" _The albino cackled.

Romina grumbled her way out of the dining room. After those idiots left, she had to make sure to ask Antonio what he was doing befriending a pervert and an alcoholic.

* * *

The alcohol was kept downstairs in the cellar. Romina hated going down there. It was dark, cold, spooky, and crawling with rats and spiders, all of which were things she did not like or had a phobia of.

She filled the large glass with beer from the keg for what may have been the seventh time in the past half hour. Damned alcoholic.

On her way out, she fell backwards on the stairs, spilling the entire contents of the glass on herself.

"Dammit!"

The sound of her voice was loud enough for the world to hear, and she didn't give a damn. The pungent stench of the beer was now clinging to her clothes and hair. What woman would be happy about smelling like beer without actually drinking any?

She got up and walked to the keg to fill the glass. Again.

This time, on her way out she didn't trip, but she ran into Antonio on the stairs, screamed, and dropped it.

"You idiot!" She shouted.

Antonio laughed. "Really, Romi, you can't bring someone a glass of beer without making a scene?"

"I- Shut up." She felt the heat rushing to her face again.

"Ah, It's okay. I'll take it to him. We should start discussing the actual business now instead of drinking and gambling, in which case you wouldn't be allowed to be present."

Romina looked at him for a bit before responding. "So, you mean the pervert and the alcoholic are actually merchants?"

"Yes."

"Hm. Weird. I'm going to go change my clothes and get to bed."

Antonio grinned. "_Pues, buenas noches! Que sue__ñes con los angelitos!" _

"_Si, buona notte." _She muttered back. Like a bolt, she was out of the cellar and into her room. The only thing she wanted at the moment was to get out of the beer-drenched clothes. God. How could that freak even like this stuff? Just the smell of it was disgusting enough.

* * *

After tossing and turning for a couple of hours, Romina gave up and went downstairs to get herself a drink of water. As she walked out of the kitchen, she saw that the light of the dining room was on which meant that Antonio was still up with those idiot friends of his.

Well, she couldn't sleep, so she might as well eavesdrop on their conversation, as weird as it may be.

* * *

_10 minutes later~_

Okay. It was boring as hell. So far, all she'd picked up was something about how Gilbert's little brother was so cute, and something about that bearded bastard molesting her sister's boss, which Antonio, of course, didn't really pick up on, being his usual oblivious self. Is there anything somewhat new that may be of use to her? She was considering leaving until she heard the alcoholic say something about _La Furia Roja. _The pirate. Well, something just got interesting.

"So, _Furia Roja, _finally get that bounty on Kirkland?" Francis asked.

"Bushy-brows is a sneaky bastard. Somehow, he ends up escaping."

"Of course, who is to say Antonio Fernandez hasn't had his fair share of escapades?" The German broke in.

"I heard that the price on your head is higher than his." Francis added.

Romina stopped breathing for a second. Antonio. A pirate. The most wanted pirate in the _world. _Yeah. Right. He was the type of guy who broke down when little kids and stray cats and dogs came begging at his doorstep. He was too naïve. Too inexperienced. He wasn't built to be a pirate, she thought, but who is to say that she could be wrong?

On the other hand, it all made sense. Why he acted funny each time someone asked him how his trip went. Why he wouldn't let anyone go with him to the port. Why he came back rather quickly from his "trips to the New World." Still, it could also be for other reasons.

Antonio laughed. "That doesn't worry me. I'm sure Arthur is playing the same game. I don't think either of us will kill each other until one of us gets bored of it."

Yet, that comment was suspicious.

She stood outside trying to process the whole thing. Antonio, is, and pirate, are three words that you'd never hear in the same sentence unless the word 'not' was in there somewhere. Or so she thought.

She figured that the only way to find out was to either stalk him or ask him. Asking wouldn't do much, so stalking him to port was her best bet. Not that she cared about what Antonio did for a living, of course. She just had nothing better to do. Yeah. That was it.

* * *

_The next morning..._

It was sometime around noon when she was, again, rudely awakened by that trio of idiots. Apparently, the other two hadn't gone home last night, and now it seemed like the three of them were playing chess in the parlor. Chess that required them to make an inordinate amount of noise and give the unfortunate souls in the house a migraine.

As she stomped in

"_Bonjour, mon chaton..." _The blond greeted.

"I don't know what you just said, but I hope you fall in a well." She replied nonchalantly.

"That wasn't nice, Romi!" Antonio said. "He was just saying hi."

Gilbert sniffed "And flirting with her. In her defense, if I was female and some un-awesome French guy called me his kitten, I'd want him to fall down a well too."

Romina turned to glare at Francis, again. "...Your...Kitten...I'm not your anything, asshole."

"Romi, I don't like it when you're mean to the guests, you know that."

"See, _mon cher _Antonio doesn't like it when you aren't nice to me." He pouted.

Antonio turned to face him and looked at him rather seriously. "I also don't like it when you flirt with my servants."

There was a certain edge to his voice that she couldn't quite place. But she shrugged it off. Whatever it was made the bearded bastard shut up.

"I'm going to get some food now, if you'll excuse me." She muttered.

Antonio got up from his seat. "I'll go get something too."

He followed her into the kitchen and shut the door that connected it to the parlor.

"Stay away from Francis, Romina."

His face was more serious than before as well as his voice. Romina didn't really understand why he would ask her to do something that she would have done regardless, but dismissed it as trivial.

"You didn't even have to tell me that." she muttered. "But why just him and not that other buddy of yours?"

"For once, just do something without questioning it." He replied and walked out. .

She wanted to say something, but thought it best if she didn't.

Why was Antonio acting so strangely? Besides hiding his possible pirate identity, what else could he be hiding?

* * *

**Okie. Translation time :D and other miscellaneous end notes..."**

**The Tickler: Otherwise called the Spanish tickler. It's a very nasty little torture device used during the Spanish Inquisition...I don't think many people want to know how they used this torture device though it's not the nastiest (Dang, those Spaniards had some pretty terrifying instruments of torture). **

**German:**

**Fraulein- Miss. **

**Bier- Beer. Although, I don't think anybody would have guessed anything different xD**

**Total Grossartig- Totally awesome!**

**Spanish:**

"**_Pues, buenas noches! Que sueñes con los angelitos!" _-Well, good night! Dream with the angels! (Dream with the angels is kind of like the Spanish way of saying "Don't let the bed bugs bite")**

**Furia Roja- Besides what they call the Spanish soccer team, it literally means, Red Fury. **

**French**

**_Bonjour, mon chaton- _Hello, my kitten. **

**Mon Cher" My dear. **

**Italian**

**Si, buonna notte- yes, good night. **


	4. Alejate De Mi, Parte 1

**A/N, conveniently placed here so you'll read my random rambling that may help you further understand stuff, hint hint: **

**Of course, I am indebted to those of you who Reviewed/Alerted/Favorited me and such! ^3^ I wish I could give you many Internets oAo! **

**I was having some writers block and I started listening to this one song by Camila, called Aléjate de Mi, and inspirations struck! **

**It's one of their lesser known songs, and by lesser known, I mean not as popular as the rest of their songs who have millions of devout listeners, but it's so cute .! And in Spanish! (Mexican Spanish, but the cuteness factor is still there.), and I don't care if this song didn't exist in 15-whatever-I-had-decided-the-year-was-earlier. It fits. **

**If you like soft-rock and don't mind the fact that it's in another language, I suggest you check it out ^_^! (I included part of the chorus in the story and it's in the trnaslations side of the story.) **

**So now, we get to see Francis and Antonio actually have a serious conversation for like, a brief second! And the angsty depressive side of Toñito ( we rarely get to see^3^~! Oh, and they have parents here. There is a reason I went on to describe his mom. I might as well, it's kinda mostly AU anyway :/  
**

* * *

"For the last time, Francis, I'm not giving you my maid."

"Please, _mon cher Anton_?" Francis begged.

"No."

After staring at each other for a while, Francis smirked. "Antonio, how can you expect to develop any relationship with the girl, when first of all, she's does not seem interested? And if by chance, let's say she is, what can you do for her? You're always at sea, leading a secret double life, not only deceiving her, but everyone else who sees you a respectable gentleman."

"You're no saint either, Francis."

"I know that. That's why I don't try to act like one."

"You know why I do it."

"Revenge is a foolish reason, Antonio."

They looked at each other for a couple of seconds until Antonio stood up and left the parlor. Francis was the last person he wanted to hear any of that from, but the part of him that knew he had a point, didn't really want to admit it.

Romina poked her head out the kitchen door and called out to Antonio. "Hey, Clara wants to know what you want for breakfast."

"Oh, um, nothing. I'm not really hungry." he smiled, but even Romina seemed to able to tell that it was fake.

"Is something wrong?" She paused for a second before hastily adding the usual, "Not that I care, or anything."

"Ah, nothing really. I just don't want anything."

She gave him a look that said that she wasn't convinced before retreating back to the kitchen. "Okay."

_Aléjate de mi amor, yo sé que aun estas a tiempo. _

It was far too late for him to go back on his emotions, he knew it was more than just a simple infatuation, and hated that just a little bit.

Was her attitude towards him just her personality, was she hiding the same feelings he was, or did she just flat out not like him?

If he told her he loved her, what would she do? Break the facade or simply tell him to get lost?

If he revealed that other half of his self that he was hiding, would she accept it, or would she shun him?Would she be angry that he wasn't completely who she thought he was, or would she just brush it off?

_No soy quien en verdad parezco y perdón no soy quien crees. Yo no caí del cielo. _

He wanted to tell her before he left the next day, but did he want to risk it? A part of him didn't want her to love him, because the Antonio she saw wasn't the Antonio she thought he was. She would be in love with, the cheerful childlike gentleman not the man who was feared by even the most barbaric of pirates. Maybe it wasn't something he was proud of, but he wanted to do something more than just sit around waiting for someone to catch the pirate who had killed his father. If that meant he steal, fight, and kill, so be it. Someone else's feelings weren't going to change his plans in the very least.

No one was perfect and that was all the comfort he needed to sleep soundly at night.

* * *

As Antonio walked towards this bedroom, he saw a grumbling Romina picking up shards of a broken vase. He smiled as he walked towards her. "What did you break this time, Romi?"

She gasped when she saw him. "I- I was trying to sweep and knocked-" she mumbled, face getting redder by the second.

He began to laugh.

"What's so funny?" She demanded indignantly.

"You're getting really red!" He said in between giggles.

She looked at him for a few seconds before replying. "Are you drunk?"

He replied with the negative and continued laughing.

"What the hell is wrong with you then?"

"You're meant to be a spoiled little girl, not a maid. And I think that that's what my parents used to think too."

His smile changed to a different type of smile as a sense of nostalgia washed over the both of them.

After Romina's and Feliciana's grandfather had died, when Romina was around twelve and Feli around nine, there had been a large dispute among family friends who was to take care of them. Eventually, they had reached the agreement that Feli would go to the Edelsteins, a wealthy Austrian family, and Romina would be taken in by the Fernandez-Carriedo family. She wasn't happy about it at first, but she eventually learned to warm up to her new family. Antonio's parents had pretty much treated her as if she was their own daughter.. They realized after numerous broken objects that she was not meant for housework, but they knew that the other servants wouldn't be too happy if they showed too much favoritism towards her so they tried to have her do a few odd jobs every once in a while.

Antonio's father was perhaps the mirror image of Antonio, not just in looks, but in personality as well.

His mother was the opposite of his father in many ways. She was the sort of woman who was generally silent but had an aura of dominance that asserted itself in her tone of voice. She never yelled and she never repeated anything she said more than once, because she never had to do it. Even her husband would respect her authority, something that wasn't typical in Spanish society as the time. Strictness and authoritativeness aside, she was still the kindest woman anybody would ever meet.

Shortly after she had been brought into Antonio's family, Antonio and his father left on an expedition to the New World, from which they returned three years later.

His first glance at Romina wasn't exactly what he had seen three years ago. She wasn't anything like the twelve year old he's seen before he left. Three years, and she had become one of the prettiest girls he'd seen in his entire life, but she was impudent and stubborn. Strangely enough, he was even more curious about the girl who just seemed to be playing one long game of hard to get. But the more he played it, the more attracted he was. Eventually, he wasn't playing a game anymore, and realized he had fallen in love with her.

"Hey!" Romina snapped.

Antonio blinked a few times.

"How long are you just gonna stand there staring into space, jackass?"

"Oh, sorry," He grinned sheepishly "I was just thinking about stuff."

"Yeah, I had just snapped out of it too."

There was a long silence between them until Antonio exhaled a shaky breath.

"Hey, could you meet me at the front door tomorrow around noon?"

Her amber eyes scrutinized him for a second. "What for?"

"I just want to tell you something." He grinned, jade green eyes sparkling more vibrantly than before.

Romina blushed. "Whatever."

Antonio grinned just a bit wider. "Is that a yes?"

She nodded, and hastily made her way down the hall.

_Psh. What was that all about? _He shrugged, concluding that was just some weird woman thing, and walked towards his room

Gilbert poked his head out of his bedroom door with the usual troublemaker smirk. He walked up to Antonio and put his arm around him.

"Are you gonna confess your undying love for this girl tomorrow or something?"

"If I can find the guts to do it, maybe. I was just gonna try to tell her what I did for a living first."

"Are you really thinking about doing that, Antonio? Did you stop to think?"

"Yes, I did. And I figured she might as well know all about me." He stopped mid-step and turned to Gilbert. "Where you eavesdropping?"

"Whatever helps you sleep at night." He shrugged "And yes, I was and what I heard was totally awesome! Toni finally got the guts to tell a girl he likes her. That's going straight in the journal!"

"I never said I was confessing! I just said-"

"Shut up. You are totally ruining the only moment of awesome you've ever had!"

"Gil, I beg you to shut up before anybody hears, and what the hell do you mean my only moment of awesome?"

"Well, as Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, you're pretty damn boring. As you-know-who, you are just fucking awesome!"

Antonio sighed. "Gil, shut up, or I'll take all the alcohol and dump it down the well."

"...Bastard."

* * *

**Translations o3o! **

**_mon cher Anton- _**_My dear Anton( apparently a nickname for Antonio, Anthony, Antoine, etc. in France...)_

_**Aléjate de mi amor, yo sé que aun estas a tiempo. -**Lyrics to that song I mentioned earlier. Can go to ways: If it's _Aléjate de mi, amor, yo sé que aun estas a tiempo. _(With a comma placed after "mi")Then it would be translated as: Stay away from me, love, I know you're still in time. And if it's just like I had wrote it on the actual thingy, It would be "Stay away from my love, I know you're still in time." I just love that double meaning. Such genius oAo, In my opinion..._

No soy quien en verdad parezco y perdón no soy quien crees. Yo no caí del cielo- (lyric translation) _I am not who I truly look like, and I'm sorry, I'm not you you believe I am. I didn't fall from the sky._

**Up next! Taking a Siesta while stalking someone, is a bad idea! **


End file.
